Talk:An ogier darkfriend
Emotes An ogier darkfriend lets out an inhumane shriek of fury and rage! The walls and ceiling of the cavern begin to shake and rumble! An ogier darkfriend lets out an inhumane shriek of fury and rage! The walls and ceiling of the cavern begin to shake and rumble! You are struck by huge boulders and chunks of rock falling from the ceiling! Ouch! Loads 01-14-2017 You get a pair of heavy leather boots from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. You get a set of riveted chainmail leggings from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. You get a belt hook from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. You get a soft leather pouch from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. You get a wide leather belt from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. You get a curved clear dagger from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. You get a full metal shield from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. You get an ivy bracelet from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. You get a pair of oiled chainmail sleeves from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. You get a chainmail tunic from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. You get a rimmed round helmet from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. You get the Prophecies of the Shadow from a soft leather pouch. You get a stone key etched with runes from a soft leather pouch. You get ten gold crowns from a soft leather pouch. Maegon (talk) 21:18, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Key and Chest Info I was in the area yesterday when a smob group hit the ogier DF and the fade. I didn't get a full list of the smob load, but I got some information about which keys go where. If anyone had information about the chest loads let me know and I can add those as well. FiBi (talk) 17:44, May 7, 2018 (UTC) 5/8/2018 Rico gets a pair of heavy leather boots from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. Rico gets a set of oiled chainmail leggings from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. Rico gets a belt hook from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. (contains ball-and-chain) Rico gets a soft leather pouch from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. Rico gets a wide leather belt from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. Rico gets a blue steel trident from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. Rico gets an ivy bracelet from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. Rico gets a pair of oiled chainmail sleeves from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. Rico gets a yellow cloak trimmed with red from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. Rico gets a tunic of finely-crafted chain from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. Rico gets a necklace of human teeth from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. Rico gets a rimmed round helmet from the corpse of an ogier darkfriend. Rico gets the Prophecies of the Shadow from a soft leather pouch. Rico gets ten gold crowns from a soft leather pouch. Rico gets a stone key etched with runes from a soft leather pouch. The Kings Treasury: (protected by A fade emerges from the shadows as you pass by) Rico gets a crystal lightstick from an old chest. Rico gets a huge, pink-hued pearl from an old chest. Rico gets twenty gold crowns from an old chest. EolZimroel (talk) 02:05, May 9, 2018 (UTC)EolZimroel Perfect, thank you so much! The ogier darkfriend's loot from May-08 is also pretty consistent from what I saw lying around after another group hit it (loaded a large barbed fork forged of gray steel that time though). His loads might have been adjusted some since the 01-14-2017 data. FiBi (talk) 14:07, May 9, 2018 (UTC)